Cure for Boredom
by katie.pierce23
Summary: Klaus finds a cure for boredom in the form of a young woman in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Klaus ramblings! I absolutely love his character! Please read and review! I apologize for any mistakes :)**

* * *

Klaus was bored. Indescribably and completely bored. All of his enemies in Mystic Falls had cowed to him, his hybrids were obedient, and his siblings in various locations around the globe and unable to bother him for the present. He had been working for several centuries to achieve this kind of peace and obedience, and now that he had it, he was restless and dissatisfied.

To keep the Bennet witch from destroying all of his hybrids and loved ones with her newfound power, he had had to make an arrangement with her- that he would no longer drink from humans, but only wild animals or blood bags, a limitation to his lifestyle that Klaus raged about everyday. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply ignored the promise he made to the self-righteous witch, but she had spelled him to know if he drank from a human, and she would use her witchy juju to cause him some form of damage. In his boredom he was beginning to wonder if the spell would cease to work at a distance. He would gladly travel back to Europe to once again be able to sink his fangs into a delicious, warm neck. Bloodlust stirred within him and he smashed something against the wall in frustration. Glancing down he grimaced, realizing he had just smashed Rebekah's favourite antique vase. Grumbling, he grabbed a leather jacket and stormed out to his car, intent on drowning his boredom in alcohol.

Rowan entered the diner cautiously, her senses on high alert as she gazed around at the various groups around the small building. She clutched her last few dollars in her hand and placed herself in a booth close to an exit and where she had a good view of anyone who entered the diner. Her chances of continuing to escape were quickly diminishing as she lost strength, her body becoming worn from the continual stress, the difficulty of surviving and she had not been able to eat more than a handful of popcorn she had found in a dumpster over the past 3 days. She reluctantly handed over her last few dollars to the waiter and waited for her sandwich impatiently, her body so overwhelmed with hunger she felt ill.

Klaus entered the diner and was hit with the normal smells of the place- sweat, poor quality food, alcohol, and delicious warm blood. As he sniffed the air from habit he was hit with an altogether new smell that raised the hair on his neck and had his body tensing and on edge. Blood that smelled human but was tinged with something wholly new, dangerous and delicious. It contained traces of vampire, werewolf and witch, a combination that should have been completely impossible in one body. Stiffly Klaus leaned against the bar counter and scanned the mass of bodies as he attempted to identify the owner. He was unable to pinpoint the body when the diner's door was opened with more force than necessary and three large werewolves entered, their bodies intimidating as their gazes narrowed in on one corner of the diner. Klaus heard a heartbeat jump and begin to race in absolute terror and his eyes quickly found the owner of the delicious blood. A mass of dark tangled curls framed a face fixed with an expression of pure terror and desperation. Her eyes glowed with a green light and she jumped from her table and out of the back exit, the werewolves pushing through the crowd after her. Klaus immediately followed, his speed taking him around the diner to cut off the girl and the werewolves. He waited tensely in the alleyway as her footsteps pounded closer, her breathing labored.

Light filtered into the alleyway and Rowan abruptly came to a stop when she saw the figure of a tall man standing in her way a few feet ahead. Rowan attempted to gather what strength she had left to blast him out of the way magically, but knew that even causing another a headache would use what strength she had and put her into a coma or kill her. "Get out of my way." She hoped her voice sounded strong, but the man did not move or emerge from the shadows. She was unable to challenge him again as the three werewolves caught up and stopped behind her, blocking any escape.

"You gave a good run girl, but now it's time for you to die."

Rowan placed her back against the building so she could watch both sides of her body, unsure of who would attack first. "I have done nothing to you to deserve death."

"You were born. You're dangerous, an abomination even in the supernatural world." The three werewolves suddenly became aware of Klaus as he began to stalk forwards. His scent hit them and they took up defensive poses. "Looks like we have another freak to deal with boys."

Klaus laughed and stepped into the light. "Good evening gentlemen." He rushed the werewolves and easily ripped out two hearts before the third attempted to strike him.

When the killing started Rowan ran out of the alley and down the street as fast as her weak and shaking legs would allow her. She didn't make it more than a minute through the parking lot before she felt a whoosh of air beside her and her body crashed into something hard.


	2. Chapter 2

***Squeal!* I have a favourite and a follower! Thank you so much lovelies!**

* * *

Rowan felt her body falling before strong hands clasped around her upper arms and pulled her upright. She kicked and scratched at her assailant with as much strength as she could muster.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The hands around her arms tightened and easily lifted her away from his body and off the ground. Gathering up her last remaining ounces of magic she prepared to set him on fire, even if it killed her. "Use magic against me and you'll kill yourself." His voice was soft and had an English accent.

"Put me down!" He complied and Rowan stepped back and took calming deep breaths as she stared up at this mysterious man. He was tall, with dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones and lips that women dreamed of. He was in fact the most attractive man she had ever seen, but there was the air of a dangerous predator about him as he stared down at her intensely. Rowan took another step away from him and ran back in the direction of the diner. Within a few strides, the mysterious man again stopped her. His speed finally registered in her tired brain, and she tensed, unsure if he was another werewolf out to kill her.

"You're about to collapse, perhaps you should stop running." He took a quick sweep of her appearance and casually put his hands in his pockets, looking completely at ease.

"If you're here to kill me too, get it over with." Rowan crossed her arms across her chest and refused to allow the tears welling up in her eyes to spill over. She had been running for so long now, struggling to survive that the thought crossed her mind that death would be easier.

"I would as soon kill you as myself." Silence fell as Rowan studied him, clearly confused and shocked. Klaus was not bothered by tense silences and took the time to study her as she was finally still. Her dark brown curls were wild and tangled, yet held their own beauty as they cascaded down to her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful eerie green and glowed in the darkened parking lot, her nose was delicate and with his superior vision he could make out a splattering of freckles across it. She was petite in height, and clearly had not had a proper meal in some time. Her clothes were muddied and torn, her eyes rimmed with dark circles and her skin too tight against her bones. Despite this, she was stunning. She frowned up at him and he caught the tremors that were coursing through her body. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to eat a lovely sandwich before those goons interrupted me." Rowan knew she should not be speaking with any form of sass to this potential werewolf, but often her mouth worked before her brain did. She grew serious again after noticing a slight smirk that creased his mouth. "You killed those werewolves didn't you?"

"I did." He said it so calmly and matter of fact, like it was no big deal that he had just killed three men.

"Why?" Rowan tensed her body again as he prowled closer to her and reached one long finger out to stroke along her jaw.

"You intrigue me. I've never smelled or seen another such as yourself before." He listened to her heartbeat skyrocket in fear. "I am also something of an oddity in this world, perhaps we could be allies of a sort."

Rowan took a small step back. "Are you a werewolf?"

"That is a conversation for a more comfortable location. You did after all miss out on your sandwich, would you like to accompany me to my home?" Klaus waited patiently as she stared up at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Food at my home."

"How do I know you're not just going to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have killed you already or allowed those werewolves to kill you?" Klaus sighed, growing impatient.

"I don't even know your name."

"Klaus Mikaelsen, at your service." He held out his hand to her and she reluctantly extended her own.

"Rowan Doherty." She attempted to pull her hand back as he bent and kissed it. He held onto it firmly and raised an eyebrow at her. "You probably don't want to do that. I haven't showered in at least a year."

Klaus smirked at her. "Surely not a whole year?" His smile fell as she bit her lip and nodded her head. "Well you smell delicious to me, the most unique blood I have ever smelled." He traced a finger along her jaw again and smirked again when she swatted his hand away.

He gently placed a hand on her back and led her forward in the direction of his vehicle, pleased when she did not fight him.

"I guess if you're going to feed me, I could come along." Rowan glanced up at the man beside her, impressed by the size of him, and feeling a strange sense of security.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Preview for Chapter 3: **

"You have nothing to fear from me at present."

"At present?" Rowan curled her fingers around her fork, prepared to stab him with it and make another run for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot woot! Another Chapter just for you lovelies!  
Don't you all wish that Klaus took you for a nice little car ride? ;) **

* * *

Rowan fidgeted in the car's leather seat, struggling to remain conscious as her adrenaline dropped and the car's interior warmed her small frame. They were silent throughout the drive and Rowan was beginning to question the wisdom of her decision to accompany a stranger to his home. They pulled into a long winding driveway and Rowan felt her jaw drop as they stopped in front of a huge mansion, modeled after the great century homes.

"Are you kidding me?" Rowan stared at the house and then glanced over at the man who paused in getting out of the car.

"You don't like the house?" He frowned at her in confusion.

"That's not a house, that's a bloody mansion." Rowan glanced over at him. "How loaded are you?"

Klaus kept his expression neutral as he studied her face for a moment. "Quite loaded." He exited the car and had the door opened for her as she stared up at the house, overwhelmed. "It's not going to bite you." He led her into the house, wondering what he was going to feed this slip of a girl before she fainted. He turned back around to address her as they stood in the front foyer. "What would you like to eat?"

Rowan stared around in awe around her and felt like the wealth of this home was beautiful as well as suffocating and intimidating. "Anything is fine, thank you." A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a gourmet kitchen and she was gently pushed into a chair.

"You look like you're about to faint. When's the last time you ate?"

"A little while ago."

"Do you drink blood?" He could smell something vampire about her, but there was something altogether different about the scent. Rowan froze in her perusal of the kitchen and stared at him, a fearful expression clouding her features.

"No."

"How about scrambled eggs?" Klaus stored her reaction to his question away for a later conversation and hoped she liked eggs, as it was the only human thing he knew how to cook.

"Sounds perfect." Her voice was once again cautious and on edge. They remained in silence while he cooked and he glanced up once to see her smirking at him in amusement after a few minutes of him struggling. "You don't cook often do you?"

"No," He dumped the eggs out onto a plate and placed it in front of her and watched as she ate cautiously. She was only able to eat half of the food on the small plate and she looked somewhat nauseously at the remaining food. "You'll have to get your stomach used to food again."

"Thank you for the eggs." Rowan smiled somewhat shyly at him, feeling that she was going to fall asleep sitting in the kitchen chair, and still not understanding why he was caring for her. "What do you want from me?"

"You have nothing to fear from me at present."

"At present?" Rowan curled her fingers around her fork, prepared to stab him with it and make another run for it. She knew his eyes had picked up on her defensive movement.

"I'm curious about you, and wish to solve the mystery. I give you my word that I will not harm you, unless if you attempt to harm me."

Rowan studied him, his face so unreadable. "What now?"

"Now I will show you to your room. We can discuss your life tomorrow." Klaus stood gracefully and gently pulled her from the chair and led her up the stairs, Rowan's mind whirling too rapidly to formulate a response. Klaus opened the doors to the bedroom beside his own and flipped the light on. "Here is your room."

"Wow." Rowan unconsciously leaned her weight against Klaus as her exhausted body neared collapse. "This looks like one of those crazy rooms you see in a magazine." The bedroom was decorated in deep reds; the furniture stained a dark mahogany.

"I will grab you some clothes you can change into. Through that door is an en suite bathroom you can use." Klaus sped down the hallway and paused looking through his clothing, mainly consisting of long sleeved tees and jeans. He found a pair of sweatpants he was sure Rebekah had insisted he purchase but had never worn and a long sleeved tee and froze, unsure of what to do about undergarments, or clothing for her to wear the following day. He shrugged, deciding he would simply take her shopping. He sped back to her room and found her standing in the same position. "Here you go."

Rowan gazed up at him with bright green eyes. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, I'm in the bedroom next to you." He closed the door behind him and stood stiffly in his room listening to her as she walked around, her heartbeat calming down. He listened to her steps as she walked around the large bed, as she examined the window seat, and then as she walked into the bathroom. He smirked as he heard her curse in shock and as she pulled off her boots and frantically grabbed toilet paper and wiped mud off of the floor. He was curious when he listened to her turn on the sink and the continual splashing sound when he realized she must have been washing her clothing. Klaus waited until he heard her crawl into the bed and her heartbeat slow in sleep before he allowed himself to relax.

* * *

**What do you all think? :) I would love to hear your feedback!**

Preview for Chapter 4:

"I had hoped you would have known what she is, or have heard some rumors or legend of her."

"I will see what I can find." Elijah left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan woke slowly and groaned in pain when consciousness fully hit her. Her stomach had cramped up, her joints screamed in pain and her body was shaking. She attempted to sit up and bit back a sob of pain and collapsed back down against the pillow. She did not know what was happening to her body, but she forced her way through the pain and crawled across the floor into the bathroom where she promptly threw up and then collapsed onto the cool tiled floor and tried not to cry as an intense spasm overtook her body again.

Her bedroom door suddenly burst open and strong hands were picking her up when she lost consciousness.

Klaus set the unconscious featherweight girl back onto her bed and contemplated what to do. If he fed her his blood, she would surely be healed, but he recalled her fearful expression when he asked her if she drank blood. Decision made, he rushed out of his home and was back within two minutes with a compelled doctor. "Fix her or I'll kill you."

The doctor calmly set to work examining her and Klaus caught glimpses of dark bruises beneath admittedly dirty skin, bones protruding where soft curves should be and an interesting set of scars on the right side of her ribcage which he immediately recognized as a werewolf bite. "She is in poor condition, it really is a miracle that she is alive. Her body is worn, malnourished, extremely dehydrated, it appears as if she has been attacked approximately a week ago judging by the bruising on her body. Similar medical issues one would find on a runaway or the homeless."

Klaus felt his temper stir as he gazed down at the petite woman beside him. "And how are you going to help her?"

"She needs to be hooked up to an IV immediately." Within 15 minutes Klaus had stolen everything needed from the town's hospital, and Rowan was hooked up to an IV, pumping her full of antibiotics and rehydrating her body.

Klaus compelled the doctor to forget his visit and leave and brought a chair into the bedroom to watch her for any changes. After waiting for several hours and seeing no change, he heaved a sigh and contemplated his phone for a minute before selecting a contact and calling. "Elijah. I'm in need of your services." He did not wait for a response and ended the call, turning his full attention back to Rowan.

The next five hours passed with no changes until Klaus heard the front door open and then Elijah was at his side, as always dressed in a suit. "What is going on Niklaus?" Elijah studied the young woman and the medical monitors around the room for a moment. "Who is your guest?" Elijah sniffed the air and tilted his head, curious. "And what is she?"

"Her name is Rowan Doherty, and I stumbled across her last night at the diner as three werewolves were preparing to kill her."

"Vampire and werewolf and a touch of something else…witch." Elijah turned to his brother. "She's not one of your hybrids."

"No. It should also be impossible for her to be a witch whether she is a werewolf or a vampire. I asked her if she drank blood and she immediately became fearful and suspicious and said she didn't."

"Interesting. There's still something overwhelmingly human about her." The two men studied her silently for a few moments. "What is it that ails her?"

"She hasn't eaten in quite some time, dehydration, typical human problems. I'm not sure how long she has been on the run for."

Elijah came to the foot of the bed and gently pulled up the too long pant leg and examined one of Rowan's feet. "Judging by the poor state of her feet and general health, I'd say quite some time." Klaus glanced at the deeply scarred, blistered and bloody foot for a moment and felt his temper returning. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I had hoped you would have known what she is, or have heard some rumors or legend of her."

"I will see what I can find." Elijah left without another word.

* * *

**Thank you to the readers who have reviewed/favourited and followed! **


End file.
